<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dance To Remember by CrystalHopeDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604042">A Dance To Remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalHopeDragon/pseuds/CrystalHopeDragon'>CrystalHopeDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalHopeDragon/pseuds/CrystalHopeDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a Ball. A peace Ball, one mandatory for Y'Gythgba, and as a result also mandatory for Raphael - as her plus one. Casey and April learn what true jealousy feels like.</p><p>Basically the paladins hold a peace ball to gather allies and the turtles attend. This is based after like season 3 of Voltron and right after the space adventure for the turtles. I wrote this 3 years ago before either series was completed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donatello/Casey Jones/April O'Neil (TMNT), Mona Lisa/Raphael (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Dance To Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I’ve been digging through my lost archives and found this little ditty sitting there completed dated 07/03/2017. I think I was planning to do more but then Voltron went insane and the TMNT series was showing seasonal rot and the rest of it kinda got lost. So here’s a fun old ship fic from back then. This has no connection to any of my other fics, it’s just a fun concept.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a Ball. A peace Ball, one mandatory for Y'Gythgba, and as a result also mandatory for Raphael - as her plus one. Commander Sal would also be present (which was part of the reason she was required to go, as on mission or not, she was still his second in command and expected to attend public meetings and gatherings with him) and he highly recommended she bring all the turtles and their close human friends, in respect of their recent triumphs over and damages to the Krang and Triceraton empires. Even without any armada or super weapon to back them, they had proven to be dangerous threats and as such valuable allies to any treaty.</p><p> The gathering was being hosted by the remaining two members of the Altean empire and the Voltron paladins in the mobile fortress known as the Castle of Lions. They were the perfect people to host an impartial peace gathering; the princess and her comrade had been absent for 10000 years and the new paladins were apparently from a third class planet with no extraterrestrial interactions, so they had no prior judgementalities against any species except for the Galran's - of whom they already managed to obtain allies amongst anyway before and during their most recent triumph in demolishing the prior tyrant of the Galra empire.</p><p>They had all come dressed in the native formal garb of the Altean's, a long pale yellow dress for April and a matching black one for Karai. Y'Gythgba wore a rich pink herself to match Raphael somewhat. Somehow they had managed to locate fitting color coded suits for the boys: blue, red, purple, and orange for the respective turtles, and a brown and green monstrosity Casey thought looked cool in its exaggerated ornamentation. "Dudes, I look like one of those awesome ancient knights!" He had insisted when he found it, and they couldn't help but humor him. No opportunity for teasing when most felt a bit silly in the garb, excluding Mikey who -like Casey- adored the fancy old fashioned (for Earth) clothing and was bouncing in excitement for the whole event.</p><p>Overall Y'Gythgba was expecting this to be a successful peace gathering, one with smooth progress and hopefully short enough not to agitate her darlings limited patience. She realized upon arrival though that there would be no boredom for the turtles tonight, as the paladins were-</p><p>"They're human!" April says in awe as they stare at the four remaining paladins, politely bowing to their guests as they entered the ballroom on the 40th floor.</p><p>Raph snorts, "Thanks for the update, Captain Obvious."</p><p>"This is astounding! Mona, you said  they were from a disconnected planet, but you didn't say it was our   disconnected planet!" Donatello said in excitement, picking up his pace as they approached the four armored heroes. </p><p>"I did not know. The information on the paladins was vague, the fact they were from Earth was unmentioned." She responded in her own surprise, though the king and queen of excitement were still Donatello and April.   </p><p>The surprise was returned by the paladins upon their reaching the entrance. "How in the universe-" they heard from the large yellow one before the green one gasped and started circling their group.</p><p>"How did you get so far from earth?! How did you all meet? Have extraterrestrials started interacting with our population? How's the government taking that, they weren't too pleased about alien activity when we-"</p><p>Raph caught the circling paladin and picked ...him?... up, plopping him down in front of Donnie.</p><p>"Your turn Einstein." He said with an eye roll as he bypassed the paladin with Mona to head into the ball. He spotted a snack table.</p><p>"He knows human culture? Did he spend an extended amount of time on earth? You four look suspiciously like Trachemys scripta elegans, of which are definitely native to earth, yet you are far larger, bipedal, anthropomorphic-"</p><p>"And mutated." Donatello finished, "How much would you happen to know about Krang experiments?" </p><p>"I'd love to know more." He answered honestly, abandoning his post to drag Donatello inside to continue their discussion, thankfully unblocking the entrance for the other guests. Leonardo gave an apologetic smile to the remaining warriors as he ushered the rest of his group in, getting a shrug and a long suffered look from the red one, and a sheepish grin from Blue and Yellow. Apparently Green's behavior was far from uncommon. No one else was too worried about getting the info on the others themselves, as their intellectual companions were sure to update them on it later, whether they wanted them to or not.</p><p>Inside Donatello and the green one had hit the dance floor, waltzing while continuing their never ceasing conversation.</p><p>"So the Krang have been doing slow, meticulous experiments on population mutation on Earth for millennia? This is incredible! Your friend may be the final product, but chances are there are thousands of failed experiments and accidents like you four all over the place! Surely they didn't focus solely on her family's location when testing their experiments, they'd need more than one variable to ensure they had the best results." Green said, mind running through the possibilities.</p><p>Donnie's eyes widened in realization. "You're right, I hadn't even thought of that! I'd been so focused on the current threats and the cure that I hadn't even - there could be hundreds of allies or enemies spread worldwide! I knew Tigerclaw and his sister had been mutated in Japan, but I didn't focus on how many could have been mutated. Now I need to invent a tracker when I get back!"</p><p>Green just grinned. "The never ending work of a world saving scientist." They were still dancing, not noticing the steadily closing distance between them. "This is fun, I rarely get to debate like this with the others. We have other techies, but they don't like hypothetical debate as much as I do. Hunk does sometimes, but he gets a migraine after a while."</p><p>Donnie grinned back, swirling Green in a circle. "Ditto. April knows biology and Casey mechanics, but once we start getting into quantum physics or genetic manipulation they start to drift a bit from the conversation." Donnie blinked as he realized something. "I'm Donatello by the way, Donatello Hamato." </p><p>Green laughed, returning his spun with a dip. Even with Donnie's staggering hight advantage on him he supported his weight with ease. "Knew we forgot something. Kaitlin Holt, but my friends call me Pidge. Old undercover disguise name from when I met them, it stuck." She said as she returned him upright. </p><p>Donnie blinked in surprise. Huh, he hadn't realized she was a female. It didn't change anything really, but it was interesting how easily he could see her as either. And how little either bothered him.</p><p>He grinned as he twirled her again before returning to the waltz, "Speaking of surprising topics, what would be your opinion on time travel?"</p><p>While Donnie and Pidge were obviously hitting it off on the dance floor, Casey and April were standing by the snack table Raph had recently vacated for the latrine (the green goop was a BAD idea).<br/>
(Y'Gythgba had joined her commander for the political niceties while her significant other was indisposed.)</p><p>For reasons neither could quite comprehend (or at least<br/>
April couldn't), they were sulking. April was wearing a pout as Casey stuffed his face, grumbling under his breath between bites. Donnie seemed happy and that was great and all, he was normally uncomfortable in social situations (self conscious), so this was a nice change of pace. Still, it felt...odd seeing him dance so happily with someone. Someone other than them. Why that bothered them so heavily though they couldn't fathom.</p><p>April was surprised at her own emotional response. She'd admittedly turned down or ignored his romantic advances before, but not for lack of interest. Her reasoning had been that at the time she'd had too much interest, or too    many to be exact. She still did, but she hadn't realized she was so attached to both him and Casey that their interest in someone outside their group would cause her so much pain...jealousy. She wasn't sure what a solution to this would be though, because she surely wasn't in the right here. After all, how could she expect him to wait for her when she couldn't even decide between him and Casey. There wasn't a solution where she could have both (or so she kept repeating, hoping that if she said it enough her mind would stop dwelling on the thought she could).</p><p>Casey wasn't as confused, or emotionally repressed. He'd be the first to admit he wasn't the smartest in the group, but he could at least understand himself. He knew he liked Donnie and Red, and while he wouldn't mind them liking each other (loved the thought of it actually), or even someone else in their small clan, the thought of either of them drifting away to someone new stung. This new guy was a paladin too, constantly on the move to save the flipping universe! If Donnie went for him, they'd next to never see him again! He didn't care if it was selfish, he wasn't going to stand by and watch sweet, goofy, competitive, brilliant Donnie - their Donnie, drift away. He could have them both if they wanted it too, and he sure wasn't giving that option up without a try. </p><p>Before he could move though, he saw the paladin lean up to whisper something in Donnie's ear. He was bristling, about to march up to them until he saw Donnie's response. Donnie startled a bit, blushing while glancing their way. To Casey's amazement the paladin  was given one last tight hug before Donnie was headed their way, alone. The paladin gave a small, sad smile behind him before turning to meet up with the rest of his crew. He glanced back once to give Casey and April a wink though.</p><p>Donnie got up to them, still<br/>
blushing and nervous but using Pidge's words to stay strong. He smiled at both of them and held out his hands, one towards each. "Care for a dance?" Casey grinned brilliantly and grabbed the hand, both turning to look at April and extend their hands towards her. She was startled, had been ignoring this for so long and yet they were presenting it like it was so easy, so normal, so-</p><p>"Yes!" She chocked out, ignoring the hands to fling herself at them for a group hug. They laughed and picked her up, all going up the floor for that three way dance. </p><p>Back at the entrance Hunk had been watching the whole procession from the corner of his eye and turned when Pidge approached. "What happened? You two seemed to be hitting it off! You were having a blast in there."</p><p>Pidge gave a small shrug as she glanced back at the man who was swinging his partners around the dance floor. "I noticed he had other issues to deal with than a scientific debate, like his two friends glaring daggers in the back of my skull. He was wonderful, but with our active life and his prior options for partners I thought it in his best interest to leave him to his friends...so I gave him a light push." She said, her small smile turning to a grin as she pushed her glasses up.</p><p>Hunk laughed, loud and bold with second hand embarrassment already creeping up for both of them. "What did you say?"</p><p>"Told him it looked like his friends had finally gotten their heads out of their rears and now was a good time to sweep them off their feet." She laughed a bit herself as they turned back to keep greeting guests, Hunk just shaking his head with his own grin.</p><p>"Well you always have us."</p><p>She smiled as she nudged his shoulder, "Yeah, I do."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>